


Одиночество королей

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emperor Hux, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: — Как скажете, Ваше Величество, — хмыкнул Хакс. Убрав руки с плеч Кайло, он одним аккуратным движением скинул плащ, и Кайло наконец смог вновь посмотреть на лицо человека, которого ждал целый год.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF Hux&Ren 2017

Прием в честь посещения Набу Императором был невыразимо скучным. Кайло с трудом высидел половину: разговоры за столом во время смены блюд были нудные и в основном о политике, а политику он не любил, предпочитая оставлять ее на своих советников. В конце концов, выбрали его не за умение плести интриги и создавать коалиции за чужой спиной: Кайло был честным, сильным, бесстрашным, упрямым и умеющим стоять на своем. Жители Набу считали его скорее символом своего народа, чем правителем. Кайло это вполне устраивало.

Во время приема он почти не разговаривал, да и чужие беседы не слушал. Вместо этого Кайло наблюдал за Императором: тот вежливо улыбался его советникам, охотно отвечал на вопросы и задавал свои, но атмосфера холодной опасности все равно окружала его. Как и Кайло, Император был превосходным военным и, в отличие от него, — великолепным политиком. После того, как он на корню извел Республику и построил на ее развалинах Империю, его справедливо опасались. Даже на Набу, хотя известно было, что к их планете Император питает своего рода слабость и позволяет многое.

Он часто посещал Набу; поговаривали даже, что Император хочет сделать планету своей резиденцией, но Кайло знал, что это — лишь пустые слухи. Император сколько угодно мог прилетать к ним, останавливаться на отдых в Озерном Краю или занимать дворец Тида со своей немногочисленной свитой — лишь бы на короткий срок. Долго находиться поблизости от главного поставщика имперских политических интриг Кайло не любил и показывал это всеми возможными способами, превращая жизнь Императора в ад. Не удивительно, что максимум через две недели тот покидал Набу.

Ближе к концу приема Кайло понял, что еще чуть-чуть — и он невежливо начнет зевать каждые пять минут. Извинившись и сославшись на невыносимую головную боль — что отчасти было правдой, потому что политика порой вызывала у него мигрень — он покинул зал и, отослав слуг, вернулся в свои покои.

***

Грим был почти стерт — осталось только немного красного на губах — когда в покои шагнул слуга.

— Ваше Величество, — тихо позвал он, — к вам посетитель.

Сердце Кайло на мгновение замерло и тут же быстро забилось снова. Он так и остался сидеть перед зеркалом и, не оборачиваясь, произнес:

— Пусть заходит. А ты — отдохни.

— Да, Ваше Величество.

Стирая остатки краски, Кайло поглядывал в зеркало на проем за своей спиной, ожидая, когда его долгожданный «посетитель» прекратит наконец издеваться над его терпением и покажется.

Как обычно, Кайло немного волновался, но старательно делал вид, что спокоен и вовсе не ждал и не скучал. Он вообще не ценил в себе эту привязанность и совсем не хотел, чтобы о ней узнали.

Когда темная фигура показалась в проеме, Кайло так и не обернулся. Вместо этого он расправил плечи и выпрямился.

— Привет, — услышал он знакомый голос. Звучал тот тепло, и Кайло в который раз почувствовал гордость: обычно его тон оставался холодным в любой ситуации и только рядом с ним расцветал такими оттенками.

— Тебя долго не было, — заметил Кайло. Он все еще немного злился из-за этого — с момента их последней встречи прошел год, и он успел заскучать. И невольно подумать, что к нему потеряли интерес, а это было обидно и больно.

— Извини. Ты же знаешь, дела.

Фигура приблизилась к нему и аккуратно положила ладони на плечи. Кайло вздохнул и все-таки позволил себе откинуть голову и посмотреть снизу вверх. Не то чтобы он много увидел: лицо, как и всегда во время их встреч, было скрыто капюшоном плаща.

— Хакс, — позвал Кайло, наслаждаясь тем, как это звучало. Тот осторожно массировал его плечи, хоть это почти и не чувствовалось под многочисленными слоями одеяний. Острое желание избавиться от одежды и увлечь Хакса в кровать тоже было знакомым и приятным, и Кайло знал, что так оно в конечном итоге и будет.

— Да?

— Сними уже этот криффов плащ, — приказал Кайло.

— Как скажете, Ваше Величество, — хмыкнул Хакс. Убрав руки с плеч Кайло, он одним аккуратным движением скинул плащ, и Кайло наконец смог вновь посмотреть на лицо человека, которого ждал целый год. Он невольно залюбовался россыпью веснушек, тем, как аккуратно лежали рыжие волосы, ничуть не растрепавшиеся под капюшоном. Только торжествующая ухмылка немного раздражала.

— Я прощен?

— И не надейся, — фыркнул Кайло.

— Что ж, — печально произнес Хакс, — тогда мне лучше уйти.

Кайло вцепился в его руку, не дав сделать и шага, — и тут же с досадой обнаружил, что Хакс начал смеяться.

— Ублюдок, — буркнул Кайло, отпуская его.

— Простите, Ваше Величество, — почти серьезно произнес Хакс. — Позвольте в качестве извинений помочь вам с прической.

Кайло тяжело вздохнул:

— Заканчивай с «величествами». Сам знаешь, как они мне надоели.

Хакс кивнул и зарылся в его волосы, принимаясь осторожно вытаскивать шпильки, заколки и бусины. Кайло прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь чуткими движениями пальцев, не только распускающих королевскую прическу, но и успевающих аккуратно массировать голову. Кайло нравилось, что Хакс всегда был с ним нежен и ласков, словно он — самое драгоценное его сокровище. Это льстило и давало почувствовать себя важным и нужным — не только как символ, но и как живой, чувствующий человек.

— Ты надолго? — задал Кайло вопрос, который, честно говоря, волновал его. Бывало, что Хакс приезжал буквально на пару дней и снова пропадал, будто и не появлялся вовсе. Кайло не хотелось, чтобы сейчас, после столь долгого перерыва, он вновь исчез, оставив после себя ощущение тотального одиночества.

— Пока не прогонишь, — деликатно ответил Хакс, наконец вытащив последнюю шпильку, удерживавшую прическу. Волосы Кайло рассыпались по плечам, и он тряхнул головой, наслаждаясь ощущениями. — С одеждой тоже помочь?

— Помоги, — охотно согласился Кайло, мысленно делая заметку: задержать Хакса на Набу и по возможности не слишком раздражаться на него. Хакс однажды сам сказал ему, и это было с его стороны ненормально честно, что уезжал, как только Кайло становился слишком нетерпимым к нему, чтобы не надоесть раньше времени и не обратить их мирное сосуществование в некрасивую ссору. Надолго того обычно не хватало.

Ничего, в этот раз Кайло будет более стойким к тем вещам, которые быстро начинали раздражать его в Хаксе. Им надо наверстать упущенное за год. Кроме того, Кайло действительно соскучился.

Он поднялся и, шелестя одеждами, наконец-то повернулся к Хаксу лицом. Тот улыбался — ласково, только ему одному, а не всей шумной толпе, которая обычно его окружала. Нет, в этот раз они остались наедине, и никто не будет им помехой.

Хакс распустил завязки его накидки, и она мягко упала на пол. Кайло взялся было за верхнюю мантию, но Хакс осторожно перехватил его ладони, убрал их и сам начал расстегивать пуговицы с присущей ему аккуратностью.

Кайло знал, как Хакс любил снимать с него многочисленные одежды. Сам он до сих пор не понимал, как к этому относиться — Хакс не позволял ему помогать, и каждый раз это походило на пытку — стоять и ждать, пока слой за слоем ткани медленно оказывался на полу.

Он ощущал себя куклой: Хакс расстегивал, развязывал, снимал, заставляя его то поднять руки, то повернуться, и чем меньше одежды оставалось на Кайло, тем больше он чувствовал себя обнаженным и уязвимым. Он привык прятаться за мантиями и накидками — они словно были ему броней. Без них было неуютно.

Наконец и нижнее платье легло на пол. Кайло невольно ссутулился, когда Хакс хозяйским движением огладил его плечи, а потом шагнул назад, словно собирался любоваться.

— Какой ты… — восхищенно сказал он.

Когда-то, когда они впервые остались наедине, Хакс произнес такую же фразу. Тогда Кайло еще не знал, чего от него ждать, и думал, что он закончит ее чем-то вроде «нелепый» или «уродливый». В отличие от бабушки, Кайло не отличался красотой и прекрасно знал об этом.

Он вздернул бровь, ожидая продолжения. Хакс молчал, бесстыдно разглядывая его, сам полностью облаченный в черную форму и не спешивший раздеваться.

— Восхитительный, — все-таки закончил Хакс.

Кайло криво ухмыльнулся в ответ и протянул руку, касаясь кончиками пальцев его щеки. Хакс чуть склонил голову и прижал его ладонь своей, после чего шагнул ближе.

— Скучал, — констатировал он.

Кайло упрямо покачал головой, хоть и понимал, что отрицать бесполезно. Иногда ему казалось, что Хакс видит его насквозь, хотя это, конечно, было невозможно. И все же его не оставляла в покое мысль: как так получилось, что Хакс узнал его настолько хорошо? Сам он для Кайло был загадкой.

— Сам будто не скучал, — огрызнулся тот. От сквозняка по коже побежали мурашки, и он невольно поежился. — Долго так будем стоять?

Хакс поджал губы, но ничего не сказал в ответ на грубость — лишь заставил его развернуться и легонько подтолкнул к кровати. Кайло перешагнул через лежащие на полу одежды, пересек комнату, чувствуя, что Хакс идет за ним, и опустился на постель, перекатившись на спину.

Хакс сел рядом, снимая сапоги. Кайло заложил руки за голову, наблюдая за ним. Иногда он хотел узнать Хакса поближе — чтобы между ними был не только редкий, пусть и головокружительный секс, а что-то более интимное… любящее? Кайло не знал, как это назвать.

Но Хакс никогда не рассказывал о себе, о своих интересах, о том, что любит, а что — нет. Разговоры он строил так, чтобы они касались исключительно Кайло, его личности, его статуса, и, как тот ни пытался, повернуть их в иную сторону не получалось. Это расстраивало, но чаще злило. Иногда Кайло думал: может, стоит пригрозить Хаксу, что он порвет эту связь? Но мысль о том, что Хакс может согласиться, не оставляла ему даже шанса на попытку.

Кайло ненавидел эту болезненную привязанность, но избавляться от нее… Нет, не желал.

— Что, так и не разденешься? — насмешливо спросил он, когда Хакс, разувшись, навис над ним, упираясь руками в кровать.

Хакс улыбнулся в ответ и коснулся губами шеи Кайло. Тот невольно вздохнул и запустил пальцы ему в волосы, вцепляясь в рыжие пряди каждый раз, когда зубы легко прихватывали кожу.

Хакс не оставлял следов, хоть и ласкал чувствительно, иногда даже болезненно. Кайло неровно дышал, ощущая, как язык вырисовывает узоры на коже, спускаясь все ниже сначала по груди, потом — на живот. Когда дыхание обожгло уже стоявший член, Кайло попытался надавить Хаксу на затылок, за что тут же получил шлепок по бедру.

Хакс не любил, когда им пытались управлять.

Кайло обиженно скривил губы, но ничего не сказал. Впрочем, Хакс тут же ласково погладил ладонью место удара, провел пальцами по внутренней стороне бедер и раздвинул ноги Кайло. Потянулся, выхватил из вороха подушек в изголовье одну и произнес:

— Приподнимись.

Кайло послушался, и подушка оказалась у него под поясницей. Хакс снова провел ладонями до колен, и Кайло понятливо согнул их.

— Умница, — почти прошептал Хакс, и от этого шепота по коже снова побежали мурашки.

Смазку Хакс вытащил из кармана — он всегда приходил подготовленным. Кайло прикрыл глаза, вздрагивая от ее холода, и ощутил то, по чему скучал весь этот год — пальцы, методично растягивающие его.

— Так ты ждал меня? — вкрадчиво спросил Хакс.

Кайло поморщился от этого неудобного вопроса, опять вынуждавшего его открывать душу. Нет, он не станет отвечать, он не доставит Хаксу такого удовольствия. Вот еще, обойдется. И так слишком много понял сегодня.

— Кайло, — позвал Хакс. — Ответь.

Он умел быть настойчивым. Кайло прикусил губу, думая, а не соврать ли, но Хакс всегда поразительно тонко чувствовал его ложь.

— Кайло.

— Ждал, — раздраженно сказал тот. — Тебе обязательно задавать такие вопросы именно сейчас?

— Конечно, — мягко ответил Хакс, добавляя третий палец. Кайло тихо выругался. За этот год он почти забыл, каково это — чувствовать эти тонкие, но умелые пальцы внутри, готовящие его для секса. Он мог бы найти для этой цели кого-то другого, но… он знал, что Хакс оценит верность.

Когда пальцы выскользнули из него, Кайло открыл глаза, мутным взглядом следя за Хаксом. Тот деловито расстегивал ширинку, что было не слишком легко из-за стояка, упиравшегося в нее. Наконец Хакс справился; провел ладонью со смазкой по члену и, в мгновение оказавшись совсем близко, вошел.

Кайло развел ноги еще шире и обхватил Хакса руками за шею, пригибая к себе. Поймал его взгляд, темный из-за расширившихся зрачков, и так и не смог отпустить, словно попал под гипноз. Взгляд Хакса во время секса всегда завораживал его: в нем была похоть, но больше ничего человеческого не оставалось. Ни любви, ни привязанности, ни даже той ласки, которой он щедро одаривал Кайло.

Хакс толкнулся и замер, потом сделал это еще раз, и еще, постепенно наращивая темп. Кайло приоткрыл губы, дыша через рот и тихо постанывая каждый раз, когда член внутри проходил под другим углом, и постепенно мысли из головы исчезли, вытесненные волнами удовольствия. 

Теперь ему вовсе не было прохладно — по телу, разгоряченному сексом, катились капельки пота. Кайло отзывался на каждое движение Хакса, бездумно проводил ладонями по его спине, сжимал пальцы на шее, все больше приближаясь к оргазму.

Он мог бы кончить и так, но Хакс все-таки просунул руку между ними и сжал член Кайло, двигая ладонью в том же ритме, что и толкался. Этого было достаточно: Кайло отвернулся, глухо застонав, и кончил, пачкая пальцы Хакса.

Тот замер после пары движений, изливаясь внутрь. Кайло так и лежал, все еще переживая собственный оргазм, острый, яркий после долгого перерыва. Он не любил ощущение спермы внутри, но сил оттолкнуть Хакса просто не было. Да и желания тоже.

Кайло продолжал молчать, отвернувшись, когда Хакс вышел из него и поднялся, исчезая в ванной комнате. Кайло бы тоже не помешало смыть с себя пот и сперму, но Хакс никогда не позволял ему принимать душ вместе.

Холодный воздух медленно остужал разгоряченную кожу, и постепенно Кайло становилось зябко. Он накрылся тонкой простыней, остановив взгляд на двери ванной, и дождался, пока Хакс выйдет.

— Уходишь? — с деланным равнодушием спросил Кайло.

Хакс кинул на него нечитаемый взгляд и кивнул, поднимая с пола свой плащ. Накинув капюшон на голову, он подошел к кровати и провел рукой по лбу Кайло. Снова был ласков, как и всегда.

— Останься на ночь, — попросил Кайло, хотя знал, что это было бесполезно.

— Ты знаешь ответ, — спокойно произнес Хакс и развернулся.

Кайло смотрел ему в спину, когда он уходил, и бессильно сжимал руки в кулаки.

Жители Набу говорили, что Император Хакс всегда поступает по-своему.

Кайло знал это на личном примере.


End file.
